This invention relates to a transmission control system of a broadcasting communication apparatus, for example, a facsimile transceiver equipped with a broadcasting feature which temporarily stores transmission video data in a video data storage unit (memory) and performs sequential facsimile transmission of the transmission data to a plurality of destinations.
Generally, in the broadcasting facsimile transceiver, read-out transmission data is subjected to data compression and stored in a memory and thereafter, read out of the memory so as to be tranmitted sequentially. Such a facsimile transceiver with this broadcasting feature is disclosed in JP-A-59-204377, JP-A-60-32473 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,934.
In the prior art broadcasting facsimile transceiver, the facsimile transmissions of transmission video data to a plurality of destinations are carried out continuously.
More specifically, when a facsimile transmission to the first destination is completed, a facsimile transmission to the second destination is immediately carried out and thereafter, a similar operation is repeated sequentially until a facsimile transmission to the final destination is completed.
Accordingly, in this broadcasting transmission mode, the facsimile transceiver can not receive video data from another transceiver before the interval ranging from the commencement to the termination of facsimile transmissions to a plurality of destinations expires. For example, while transmissions to broadcasting partners (destinations) A, B and C are carried out as shown in FIG. 12A, the facsimile transceiver can not receive video data from another facsimile transceiver and is brought into a busy state.